


Heated Glances

by moocher



Series: The Significance of... [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moocher/pseuds/moocher
Summary: Arthur constantly feels eyes watching him. AU.





	Heated Glances

The first time Arthur had caught the blue eyes upon him, he was in the shower.

The second time, he had been sitting on a sofa, flicking through a book.

The third time, he was ready. Arthur lay down on the bed on his side and closed his eyes. Just as predicted, someone approached.

‘Mind if I joined you?’ came an American accent. Arthur smirked.

‘I thought you’d never ask,’ he replied.

The bed dipped with the weight of the American and Arthur found that he quite liked his presence. They got comfortable and made light conversation with not-so-subtle flirting.

Just as Arthur leant forward to make an obvious move-

‘ALFRED!’ was bellowed. Said man flopped back onto the bed and tried to cover his adorable, burning face.

‘Oh my God, kill me now,’ he murmured. Arthur smiled.

‘ALFRED! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE TO THE KITCHEN AREA! I NEED YOUR OPINION ON THIS BOWL!’

‘For fuck’s sake,’ he groaned as Arthur listened in amusement.

‘You best make your way to her- unless you enjoy public humiliation.’ Alfred pouted. ‘Don’t worry, love. I’ll meet you in a kitchen.’ That seemed to make him light up like a puppy. He hurried off as Arthur took his time removing himself from the bed. People still stared even though both full-grown men had moved from their close proximity on the bed. Arthur raised an eyebrow at them and they turned away blushing.

He made his way to a kitchen display, feigning interest, glad that his sister wasn’t the kind to call out to him as Alfred’s did. He’d just zoned out, looking out of the fake window at a fake beach view when he felt arms wrap around him.

‘Didn’t like the bowls?’ he asked as he placed his own on top.

‘Don’t even talk to me about bowls,’ Alfred grumbled, nuzzling into Arthur’s neck. Arthur patted his head, trying to comfort the traumatised man.

‘Your sister seems like an interesting lady,’ Arthur mused.

‘God, don’t talk about her either,’ Alfred huffed.

‘All right, love. What do you want to talk about?’ he asked. He felt a grin form against his neck that was quickly followed by soft kisses.

‘Just don’t say anything.’ Arthur hummed in contentment. Just as Arthur turned his head-

His phone went off. They both huffed and pulled away as Arthur read the text.

‘I need to help Alice pick shelves.’ Alfred started to protest when he continued, ‘I’ll meet you by the lights.’ When he was about to complain again-

‘ALFRED! WHERE DO YOU KEEP DISAPPEARING OFF TO?! ARE YOU STALKING THAT DUDE WITH THE CUTE ASS?!’

Needless to say, Alfred’s face exploded into colour and he took off towards the direction of the voice shouting, ‘SHUT UP, AMELIA!’

oooOOOooo

Arthur did help his sister pick some shelves and indeed found Alfred. However, both of their sisters also followed.

‘Well, hello~’ Amelia practically purred when she saw Alice.

Alice returned a smirk and that was when the two men slipped away.


End file.
